Apocalypse part 3
Apocalypse Summery: The Bubble Guppies are hunted and mind-washed.Their lives start by not remebering eachother and have to start over.They have to vanquish the Shadow Demon, if they don't the whole world, and their memories will be gone forever. Characters: *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Clam *Mr.Anrodo *Apcolise *Shadow Demon Triva: This is the first origalnal story created by the A C Lyrics Creation group posted on the bubble guppies fanon Songs: The start of something new; How to rule the world; Your crazy; I'm just your Average Joe; I ain't wearing that; 17square; The world in peace ( backround track) Story: Gil:UUUUhhhhhhh............no *molly pondered for a moment* Molly:I got an idea!(she opened up her dawer) Gil:What are you looking for? Molly:You can find everything at a library remeber? i Have some files here that could help us. Ah-HA! Heres what im looking for! Henrey Shadow's danger journal! He put what he did to us in here! Man, looking back Shadow Demon was a total dork. Hmm, it looks like Deema is working on a farm outside of the city! Gil:Well what are we waiting for!?! lets get the team together and!!. Clam:Hold it! Ms.Gentatella! I told you do rearage all of the books! And after that you have to sweep and mop and- Molly:I quit *and gil and molly ran off to go find Deema. in the sewers where Apcolise and the Shadow Demon's headquaters are...* Apcolise:Here you are sir! A book on how to succesfully takeover more of the world then you have already taken over! I still can't believe someone made a book about this.. Shadow Demon:Great! And what is this book called pratell? Apcolise:How To Succesfully Takeover More of the World then you have Already Taken Over. By Doneld Trump and Lady GaGa. Shadow Demon:Erm, Yes quite. Now read it to me! *Music starts* Apcolise:Well okay,(singing) The first step to taking over the world is that you need a huge army! One that'll obey your every move! Shadow Demon:(talking)Well where do we get these armies? Apcolise:Some where in Cleveland,(singing)Second step to taking over the world, take out your eneamies~! Shadow Demon:Don't you mean enemies? Apcolise:Nope it's eneamies! How to take over the world! Shadow Demon:(singing)How to take over the world! Shadow Demon and Acpolise:How to take over the world~!! Is in this book! *music stops* Shadow Demon:Thank you for the book Apcolee! Apcolise:It's Lise. Shdow Demon: Whatever, loyal assitant! (screaming)NOW GO PREPARE FOR OUR OPERAION AND LEAVE ME BEEEEE!!!!!! *Apcolise scampers of to find the stuff, and we go back to the surface to find Molly and Gil outside of a barn* Gil:So, this is where Deema's staying at. Molly:Yup, that's what it said in the book, Deema's at a rubarb farm......Hey look i think i see Deema! *In somewhat of a disance, deeam is raking the leaves, she is wareing farmer chothes and her hair is dull,lifeless, and sttright down her back* Mr.Anrodo:Well hello there.(his voice sounds completly dull and lifeless) What can i do for you? Molly:Hi, we want to talk to that girl over there. Mr.Anrodo:You mean Deema,you can try, but she barly talks to anyone.. Gil:Come on Molly. *They walk over to Deema who just finished raking* Gil and Molly:Hi. *Deema nods here head in recognition* Deema:Howdy. Would you like a rubarb? Molly:Um no thanks Deema. I- Deema:How to you city-folks know my name? Gil:Why are you talking so much? *Deema squeled,covered her mouth, and got back to raking* Molly:Come on Deema, you know us! Deema:Look, i don't know who any of ya'll are but get a rubarb and we can- Gil:We need a place to stay. Mr.Anrodo:Well if you need a place to stay, we'll be happy to oblige. Right Deema? *Deema nodded* *At Dinner* Mr.Anrodo:So, what are you folks names? Molly:I'm Molly Gentatella and He is Gil Gorden. Gil:Hey, we want to talk a bit more about Deema, how'd she end up in this farm? Deema:That's none of your concern. Mr.Anrodo:Deema! Don't behave so rudly, we have guests! I'm sorry, she gets angsty whenever this question is asked. You see, a long time ago, while i was cooking up some dinner a knock on the door came and Deema here was in the basket. *Demma pouting* Gil:Umm excuse me and Molly for a moment, we need to talk.. *They walk out of the room* Molly:The Shadow Demon changed Deema's Life! Everything is completely different! Her hair, her voice, her lifestyle! This is insane. Gil:Yeah, how are we so'posed to get her back? Molly:I have a plan! You see we can*The rest she whisperred and you cant hear* Got it Gilly? Deema:Are you city folks done in here? Cuz at 6:00pm sharp we go to bed and that is what you will do to! *when everyone went to sleep Molly and Gil waked up at midnight to have there plan come to action* Gil:Are you ready Molly? Molly:Yup, got the rope? Gil:Yesire! Lets go! *They went into deema's bed room and picked her up and gone to the shed* Deema:Wh-wu-Hey!!!! Where am I! *Gil turned on the lights* Deema:Oh it's you two city-slickers, so what do you want? And why am i tied up? Molly:Deema, this isn't you. Deema:What are talkin' 'bout! We just met today! Gil:Deema, listen! Remeber you are the strongest of the force. Deema:What Force?''And what are you talking about boy! you people don't know a lick about me! Molly:Deema snap out of it!! You used to the strongest person anyone has ever seen, you had our backs, that's why you sacraficed yourself!!! Deema:YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!! I Don't have no violant bone in my body now leave me ALONE!!! *suddenly she was trying to get out and she broke free! she grabed gil and pinned him to the ground with a fist up in the air* Deema:Now you listen to me and you listen good, You don't know me and she dosen't know me! Molly:But, Deema,trust us we know everything about you! Deema:Like WHAT!?!?!?! Gil:You had freckles! You cover them up with make-up because you hate them! Molly:Your favorite pair of earings are the orenge loops with rhinestones! Gil:Your secratly afraid of rakes- Molly:Beacuse they gave you that permanet sacar- Gil:right on the back of your elbow! Deema:Th-th-that dosen't prove nothin'! I've never seen you people in my life! *Molly grabed a hold of Deema's shoulders* Molly:Deema snap out of it! WE LOVE YOU!!! Deema:L-l-l-l-love? *And then deema got off of gil and her eyes lit up like Molly and Gil when she remembered* Deema: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK BABY!!! *Deema triumpfantly grunted while punching Gil in the shoulder which banged him to the wall* Deema:Oops! Sorry Gil! Gil:It's okay, glad your back! Also your Country accent is gone! Deema: I was just faking it ever since I got here. Waoh! I feel so energized and, and , i feel like punching somebody!!! *Gil stepped away* Molly:So, now we have to find Goby, Nonny, and Onna. Deema:So what are we waiting for lets go!!!!!! Related Stories: Apocalypse part 1 Apocalypse part 2 Apocalypse part 4 ''Apocalypse part 5 Category:Stories Category:Fanon